Unleashed
by northernscarlet
Summary: Past, present, and future collides as the sisters try to keep their family safe from a vindictive twice-blessed son hell-bent on killing his dear little brother.


**_Title: _**_Unleashed_

**_Category: _**_Charmed_

**_Summary_**_: Past, present, and future collides as the sisters try to keep their family safe from a vindictive twice-blessed son hell-bent on killing his dear little brother. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Here It Goes Again<strong>

Time is not set in stone, that much he knows. The past can be changed and the future can be crafted by anyone who is smart enough, dumb enough, or just plain lucky enough. Look at his brother, for example. That infuriating idiot went back to the past and made his life a living hell just because he did not like how things turned out to be.

Look at what he fucking done.

The people in this structured reality has no idea what is going on. Hell, they are too _stupid_ and too_ ignorant _to even comprehend the complexity of their given situation. Time is non-linear. Time is not permanent. Time is _fucking _insane. So what happens when you add the elusive, unpredictable, but powerful medium such as magic? Time travel makes everyone's life a bit harder to manage and makes his plan on dominating the world a bit harder to follow through.

Basic rules and expected consequences get thrown out the window because of some idiot who decided to mess up the past. Everything goes bat shit crazy. Because, let's reiterate here, changing the past undoes what he is trying to achieve here in this version of reality, the right version of reality, something his little brother cannot grasp. It doesn't help much that his aggravating little brother is leading the charge against his rule. It should not be this fucking hard to rule the underworld and kill witches when he's the twice-blessed child, a title he cares not for and considers it to be a misnomer. It's only one very small part of his very extensive and vary résumé.

Lord Wyatt is what he preferred to be called. Do not call back on antique titles such as the Source or Elder, demons and witches. There is no good and no evil. There is only power and he's the most powerful of any demon, warlock, and witch as well as everything in between and then some.

He wields Excalibur, for Pete's sake. That should at least be an indicator of the seriousness and strength he has to impose his rule.

Being all powerful guaranteed certain things in life. Submission of others, for one. The ability to inspire fear is the other. The one he craves, however, is the control of others, making them do things they won't otherwise dream of.

This, however,…whatever this is…it's out of his control. This is out of his element and nothing should_ ever_ be out of his element.

But, how do you describe this? He could feel the stagnant energy around him. The air is stale and the people around him lack what he could only describe as _presence._ They are here but yet not fully here. Before he could feel his magic vitality, ever growing and never waning. He could feel the life draining from those he tortured.

And now?

Ever since his brother went back to the past and try to "save" him, everything feels _wrong. _And since Bianca was killed, his world became what he could only described as _false. _This world that he is in is not real. He is trapped in a place that isn't _his_ anymore. Chris must have done something in the past. He must have done something irreparable.

Chris must have succeeded.

And now he is stuck in what he could only describe as a time loop, forever facing his lost and reliving his failure. Though Wyatt got to admit, he never knew that Chris even had the balls to betray him and had the will and determination to execute his plan in the first place, knowing all full well what Wyatt would have done if he ever caught his litter brother. Let's just say that Wyatt's plans for his brother would make Vlad the Impaler sick.

Wyatt can feel the fabric of time resetting itself. He can feel his world going to pieces and being reassembled. He can feel his life changing.

But it never fully reassembled.

He always seemed to go back to the time his brother betrayed him.

Again.

The day that bitch died, the only thing that she ever did that is worthwhile in her short pathetic life.

Wyatt is stuck in his own personal hell and he wants to break free from it. He cannot afford to give up everything that he had worked so hard for. All the pain and all the suffering he had to go through.

And the power.

He needs to be the most strongest and most feared being of any and all time. That is the only thing that matters. That is the only thing that would have him be remembered.

He needs this to stop, whatever this is. And to do that, he needs to kill his dear little brother. It's the only way he could get back the reality he wants. It's the only way to restore the rightful balance in the world.

Well, let's undo the damage, shall we?

It shouldn't be that hard. He already got a plan. He always have a plan.

They will not see him coming, because, let's be real, the sisters thinks that they have won. His brother thinks he saved his darling, big brother, the one he always looked up to as a child. Wyatt doesn't need to be saved. No one should ever have the pleasure of "saving" him. He's perfect. The world he constructed was perfect.

He was a freaking _god. _He does not need to be _saved_. He's the one who's going to save _them. _He will make _them_ kneel before _him_.

Well, let's show them how wrong they are. He is the most powerful being of all creation and he always have a few tricks up his sleeves. He would not go down without giving a fight. He would not go down, _period. _

Time travel and magic mixed together is fucking insane. Escaping this hell is an inconsequential first step, because killing his brother is his final step, the one he looks forward to with glee.


End file.
